The Azure Falcon
by Sliver Frost
Summary: They called her useless. She wants to rise to the top of the ranks. Iris will do anything to become more skillful and make everyone fear her, like in the old days, even if it starts to get bloody. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 part 1**

"And so that guy ran away!" Camilla yelled loudly.

Iris snorted and rolled her eyes disbelievingly. "Camilla, your telling me that a random dude on the street punched you but your 'super strength' you apparently got from our karate classes made you kick him and he ran away."

"That's right!" beamed Camilla. "I kicked his ass all the way to Russia!"

This was a typical argument the two best friends would have. Everyone that knew them would tell them, "You two sure are different". Camilla was the fun loving, nice and popular girl. Iris on the other hand used sarcasm too much, wasn't liked at all and was feared because of her long nails. These nails would slice through skin, giving scars to anyone that bothered Iris. She was given the title 'Scar Giver' because of this, and Iris relished it.

Conor S. Middle School was on strike so no one had to go to school. Although the parents were all angry, the students were enjoying every day of it. Iris's mother Lilith had forbid her from having any fun until school started again. The fun Lilith spoke of included staying on a regular diet with no desserts or anything, staying home unless needed to go outside and doing _home work_ at home.

Camilla held her pink i phone close to her ears as she talked to Iris while doing her nails. "You got to come over to my house." Camilla whined.

"No!" Came a loud, staticky voice from her phone. "How many fricken times do I have to tell you MY MOTHER ISN'T LETTING ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE?" Iris screeched angrily.

In truth, Camilla felt bad for her best friend. Being stuck in a house for weeks would surely drive her mad. "Just sneak over to my house!" Camilla suggested.

"Camilla, my mother has literally posted_ guards_ all over my house. She hired 5 babysitters! And you know what?" Iris raged. "They're basically holding me hostage in the kitchen! They stick an air bed in here and leave me with mounds of food and water so I won't die of starvation. There's a window but It's too high up!"

Camilla stopped painting her fabulous nails and took time to take in what Iris had just said. She was stuck in a room by herself. "Maybe-" Camilla started.

An ear threatening scream came from Camilla's phone. She winced from the sound a bit. That was definitely Iris screaming. "WHAT. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU FIT THROUGH THAT WINDOW? LET GO OF ME! HEY! WHAT THE F-" all the noise stopped and Camilla felt her blood run cold.

Iris was possibly kidnapped. Or murdered. Something terrible had just happened. Camilla being the loyal friend she was just shrugged and continued painting her nails. _If Iris can make boys bow at her feet in fear then she'll be fine with those kidnappers. _Camilla thought.

She lifted her artwork of nail painting to the sun and smiled with satisfaction at the beautiful pattern she'd created. All her worries of Iris diminished.

* * *

Iris was cooped up in her small 'prison' and was talking to Camilla when 3 hooded men - armed men with deadly weapons jumped silently through the only window in the room.

"WHAT. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU FIT THROUGH THAT WINDOW?" The men progressed towards the 11 year old girl and started to tie her up. "LET GO OF ME! HEY! WHAT THE F-"

One of the men had taken enough of the talking and muffled Iris with a rag. The man threw her over to the man beside him and Iris grunted as she felt the man swing her over his shoulder in an efficient carrying position.

Surely Camilla would call the police. It was more of a hope than a statement. Iris knew that Camilla would not worry about her at all. _Just because I can take down a gang of boys does NOT mean I can beat 3 grown men with weapons! _Iris thought angrily. It was good that Camilla had faith in her skills but this situation was dire. _If only I could telepathically talk to Camilla. _Iris mumbled to herself.

Iris could feel her kidnappers run swiftly though the streets of her neighborhood. Occasionally they would jump very high and land on something but Iris couldn't see through the black bag. Did the people not see the hooded men taking an undersized 11 year old to who knows where?

Iris was born on December 24, not Christmas. Although she was supposed to be in 6th grade, she went to school early so she was currently in 7th grade. She was very small and looked defenseless. Some foolish people tried to pick on her but Iris instinctively clawed them with her nails.

Her nails used to be flat but once Iris knew the power she could posses with them she cut them sharp as daggers. Her thin arms has nearly no muscles but she was still able to give her signature scars. Her gym scores ranked near the last, as did her track and field scores.

For hours Iris wondered about useless things while the men carried her. She was snapped out of her daydream. The man that carried her dropped her on to what felt like a dirt floor.

"We have one." A man said. "You won't be pleased master."

A foot made contact with her stomach. The blow sent her sprawling and she screamed. "Weak." A hollow voiced man sneered.

"Quite Harold." Someone else said. "Why bring someone so pathetic to me?"

The bag, ropes and rag were removed and Iris took a look at her surroundings. They were in a forest, but now there were 4 men. There was one person in particular that caught her attention. He wore a sneer on his face. He was Harold, the one who called her weak.

Iris stared blankly at them as they seemed to inspect her. "I'll take her." One of the men said finally. The other people had disapproving looks but nodded to their master.

"Hey who said I want to go where you're taking me?" Iris scowled. "I don't even know who you are!"

The master nodded and introduced her to everyone, "These three are Harold, Jack and Railey. I am their master. We are the assassins of Masyaf."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 part 2**

Camilla picked up her phone and dialed Iris a few minutes ago. No one answered. Why didn't Iris pick up her call? The fight should've been over now, unless... Iris lost.

"Damn you Iris," Camilla swore silently. "Now I got to sneak into your house before I can be sure to call 911."

Iris was silent. Her talent was being silent, and whenever she felt light spirited she would creep up on someone and scare them into falling off a chair or something. Camilla was loud and noisy. Even if she didn't talk, her aura would speak loudly for her and everyone would know she was there.

"You better be okay Iris or else you owe me a $100." Said Camilla as she left her house. "You promised me you would always be able to protect yourself."

* * *

Jack and Railey flanked Iris on the outsides and Harold was a safe distance behind them to keep watch. They walked through the dim forest for a while. Iris's parents had always told her to be polite around strangers. These assassins were strangers but they did kidnap her, so should she have manners around them?

Usually everyone thought of Iris of fearless, but the truth was that she was cowardly, or so she thought. If her class mates saw her now they would think she wasn't scared at all whatsoever. The truth was she was terrified.

If a stranger met Iris for the first time they would think she was frail and shy. "Welcome to our home." The master said. Iris looked up and saw a concrete building. This was the great Masyaf Jack spoke of on the way? The words the master just said unnerved Iris severely. _Our home_ he had said.

"This is not Masyaf. Taking back our old home is our goal. This is a temporary base." Railey said, as if he knew what Iris was thinking. "The Templars stole it centuries ago. We need more assassins if we are to take it back."

_By more assassins you mean random children you steal from their homes? _Iris asked sarcastically in her mind. "Questions?" Railey asked. Iris shook her head and remained silent.

"You are very, un talkative." Harold remarked. "The girl I met at your house was a fierce fighter. What happened? Are you scared?" He taunted. Iris shrugged. Inside, her heart was pounding.

"Leave her alone. She was just taken into a different environment." Jack said sympathetically. Harold scoffed and glared at Iris, eye to eye. Their gazes locked in a battle of wits. Iris felt sweat beginning to fall. Finally, Iris reverted her gaze from Harold's in fear.

"Weak!" Harold spat. _Yes I am. _Iris thought glumly. The Autumn weather was brining rainfall. A storm seemed to come our from behind the trees. Rain pounded down on them and none of the men seemed to mind with their hoods. Iris held back a cold shiver.

_No. Don't show weakness. Don't shiver. _Iris flapped on her hoodie and continued walking stiffly. She was determined to not be bullied here. _I've had my fair share of being bullied younger._ Iris thougt bitterly. Before she discovered what her nails could do, she was bullied for being small, weak and pathetic. She wouldn't let that happen here. Inside the building Iris took off her hood.

She could tell the assassins hadn't spent much time to decorate it. The building looked like a hollow box of cement. The only unique part were the bars, ropes and working equipment. In the corners of the room were small sleeping bags with people inside and a bit of food.

"Welcome to our base newbie!" Someone called from above. Iris looked up in shock. There were at least 30 different age people hanging from the same metal bar. Weren't they scared it would break?

"Hi..." Iris said and waved her hand slightly. They jumped down and all of them landed perfectly. These were they assassins. They must be. The girl who had spoke earlier smiled eagerly, waiting to get to know Iris.

"What is your name young one?" A rather large looking man called.

Iris hated the public. Everyone was staring at her. She wanted desperately to duck her head and scram but she knew they'd never stop calling her pathetic. "Tabitha." She lied nervously.

"Well nice to meet you, Tabitha!" A red haired girl said happily. "How old are you?"

"I'm 11." Iris said without stammering. The crowd murmured among themselves suspiciously. Iris didn't even need to hear what they were saying. They were gossiping about how undersized she was for an 11 year old. Embarrassment spread like wildfire inside Iris.

Iris yelped surprisedly when she felt something touch her back and turned around to see a girl about the same age as her snicker. _Great. Now everyone thinks I'm scared of being poked. _Iris sighed. The girl flicked her brown, wavy, messy hair onto her shoulder and smiled.

A memory triggered in Iris's mind. She reminded Iris of Camilla. An overwhelming feeling of being homesick washed over her and she barely choked back a sob. The girl seemed to realize Iris was about to cry so she quickly guided her away from the assassins.

They entered a different room with the same sleeping bags Iris saw outside. There were a dozen other kids which were probably also stolen from their home and forced into becoming an assassin. Iris deserted her gaze from the quizzical looks thrown at her from the other kids.

"Call me Ava." The girl who saved Iris said sweetly. "I know, it's hard to take it all in. This is Tabitha everybody!"

"She's small." A fat boy said. Ava glared harshly at him and he shut his mouth. She pattered Iris on the back comfortingly.

After a while of silence, another boy spoke up. "She's too weak to survive! We should kill her now while we have time!" He said mater-of-factly. Everyone else eyed the boy warily and Ava just shook her head defiantly.

_I've had enough of this 'weak' talk. _Iris decided. _Wait. I mustn't let anyone know my real name. I am Tabitha, for now._

Tabitha pounced on the boy and raked her nails across his face in rage. The boy wailed in agony and pleaded for her to get off him. His face bleed heavily as he panted. When he could finally stand up, he looked into Tabitha's now cold eyes and flinched from her deathly glare.

_Fear me._ Tabitha smiled inside her head. This boy would not bother her anymore. He wiped the blood off of his face and scampered away from Tabitha with his head down. The scar she gave him was right on his face.

Railey, Harold and Jack entered the room. Outside many assassins heard the scream. Sam lay on his bed bleeding. The only other person in the room with blood was Tabitha. Her red stained hand gave away everything. Harold lumbered over to Tabitha and seized her shirt with his fist. Tabitha quivered in fear.

"Assassins have a creed!" Harold hollered. "First, Hide in plain sight. Second, never compromise the brotherhood. And third, stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. You have broken the creed!"

Silence fell. Tabitha was horrified of what they were going to do to her. She didn't dare speak while Harold held his sword at her neck. "I could kill you now Tabitha. You are not an innocent." Harold whispered.

"Enough!" Jack declared. He pulled the sword away from Tabitha's neck and sighed. "Let the master deal with her. If you kill her now, your innocence will also be lost."

Harold grunted and let go of Tabitha. He gave her one last glare before he stalked off angrily. What would happen to Tabitha? Would the assassins straight out kill her or bring her home? Either way, she did not want to train here. Railey calmly escorted Tabitha out of the room and into another room with a higher ceiling.

The master was eating, but stopped and shoved his food behind him when he saw Tabitha come in. "Ahem, I heard what happened from Harold." The master said. He stared at her and then patted the floor for her to sit. Tabitha sat down uncomfortably on the rocky ground.

"You do not trust Harold." The master briskly said. "I assure you Tabitha, if you are going to trust anyone, make it Harold." _I'd rather trust Jack. He saved my life. _Tabitha thought madly.

"Now," He continued. "Indeed you have broken the creed, but no one ever told you so it is only fair that you get another chance, this time knowing the creed."

Tabitha nodded and walked back into the room which she was sleeping in with her new friend Ava.

_When will this end?_ She sighed.


End file.
